Baby Killer
by boscoslut
Summary: A DOA, a young woman and her unborn child, are haunting Bosco.
1. Default Chapter

Baby Killer By: boscoslut  
  
Horror/Angst (I love both, so this is my first attempt combining the two. Please drop me your thoughts, they are appreciated.)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She was floating directly in front of him again, making her deathly presence known. Her skin a tented blue, her eyes glazed over and sunken into their sockets, wearing the same white silk nightgown as before, clinging to her every curve. The same mud was caked into her once golden blonde mane, the some time ago claret bloodstains now staining her nightie a crusted black.  
  
Maurice Boscorelli was spellbound in the same nightmare again. Every night for one straight week she had revealed herself to him. It would start with a sudden chill, usually causing every hair on his body to stand on end. Than that stench he regrettably knew very well in his line of duty would follow, decomposing flesh.  
  
She was getting eager with him. Perhaps she should have chosen his female companion. She was weary of waiting. She would do whatever was in her powers to make him fulfill her requirements.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Bosco?" The familiar voice of his partner tugged at his inner judgment. He couldn't look away from what gloomed over the hood of their RMP, the demon's tattered body disobeying gravity.  
  
"Do you see her Faith? Do you?" Bosco gasped never taking his eyes off of her. Every muscle in his body was tense and trembling.  
  
"See what Bosco?" Faith nearly whispered reaching over and tenderly stroking his wrist with her ice-cold, willowy fingers, causing another, much stronger chill to run down his spine. The minor diversion forced Bosco to glimpse over to his partner, momentarily removing his eyes from the ghostlike spirit.  
  
He glanced over to find an empty driver's side seat. His mind instantaneously fogged with bewilderment as he looked back up through the front windshield, skimming the area rapidly, to find nothing.  
  
Bosco was beginning to pant. Sweat was already forming and progressing down his forehead. He took a deep breath and licked his moist upper lip. He allowed his shaky hand to slither up his uniform shirt, grabbling tightly onto his radio.  
  
"Faith?" Bosco called her name, before releasing and waiting for a response.  
  
"Faith? Where are you Faith?" He tried again, the fear in his voice evident.  
  
"Get a grip Bosco! This is not happening. I am not crazy!" He told himself over and over before opening the passenger door, stepping from the RMP. His fidgeting hand was already placed over his holster, the bitter autumn air already nipping at his perspiring form.  
  
"Faith? Where are you? This isn't funny! I am serious Faith, I am gonna crap my pants if you don't knock it off," Bosco screamed as loud as he could, removing his gun and flashlight.  
  
"Faith?" He turned his flashlight 'ON' and held it over his weapon, squinting his eyes as hard as he could into the distance. Everything was so pitch black. That's when he heard it. He strained his hearing senses to make sure it wasn't the fear doing it to him, to perceive sound of a distant cry; one of an infant.  
  
Bosco swallowed the bile that was materializing in the back of this throat. He arched his head somewhat backwards as he shut the door with the back of his heal, his eyes widening in horror as he let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
There she was, floating over the top of the vehicle. The mischievous spirit tilted her neck to one side, observing Bosco's every move. Her legs were loosely spread open, as blood began to seep through her gown, saturating down her inner thighs, landing on the hood resembling distasteful raindrops.  
  
"Where's my baby?"  
  
Bosco took a step back, clumsy tripping over his own foot in panic. "No, it's impossible, you're dead! I saw you! You hear me? You're dead!" Bosco spat in disbelief, crawling back hurriedly, digging his nails into the muddy grass.  
  
"Where's my baby?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"BOSCO!"  
  
Bosco visibly jolted as Faith shook his shoulder hard.  
  
"Bosco, are we going to answer that? Snap out of it! I am sick of you sleeping on the job. I don't know what you are doing at night but you better start getting some rest for both our sake!"  
  
"Sorry.. sorry Faith," Bosco responded rubbing his eyes feebly glimpsing around at the atmosphere. They were in a well-lit area of town, driving down Main Street.  
  
"It was one week ago today Faith, almost exactly this time," Bosco sighed as he rested his fatigued eyes closed against the damp passenger window.  
  
Faith took a quick look over to her partner. "Is that why you can't sleep Bosco?" She had to acknowledge, that was the most traumatizing DOA they had ever had to deal with. A young woman, nine-months pregnant, had put her car into a ditch. The Volkswagen Bug had overturned, pinning her in a water- filled trench. She must have been dead for days when they spotted the tire marks and decided to investigate.  
  
Later, it was revealed she had spoke with her mother on the phone before leaving her single bedroom apartment. She was craving ice cream, and was just heading down the street to hit the drive through, not bothering to get dressed.  
  
"I see her Faith, every time I close my eyes, I see her. It is like she is haunting me, blaming me for not finding her sooner," Bosco barely whispered. He didn't care if Faith told the captain this time; perhaps he needed counseling on this one.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Bosco began to change out of uniform, he gazed down to his wrist where he had thought Faith was touching him earlier in his nightmare. It was so real to be a dream; he could remember every vivid detail. This is when he noticed two muddy fingerprints on his flesh.  
  
In a panic, he snatched the nearest garment, his tank top, and began to scrub the filth off, revealing two deep bruises.  
  
TBC? 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. Please forgive typos; I don't have a beta reader. I also do this as a hobby, and tend to tip a few back while typing! :)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Bosco began trembling again, using one hand to feel his way down onto the bench. If he didn't sit down he for sure would have fell down. He sat stunned staring at the bruises on his wrist for several moments.   
  
He was so into his thoughts, he managed to drowned out the discussion around him.   
  
"What a peaceful day, I wish they all could be like this. How was your day?" Sully directed at Bosco, who just sat there speechless, looking disturbed.   
  
"Come on Bosco, you always have something to say. Earth to Maurice," Sully said chuckling.   
  
"Bosco? You okay? You look like you saw a ghost," Sully said before giving Faith a fleeting look.  
  
"Our day was calm too Sully, and we deserved it after the tough week we had, right Bosco?" Faith questioned walking behind her partner, who was still staring at his wrist in astonishment.   
  
Faith positioned her hand on Bosco's shoulder, bringing him out of his trance.   
  
"What the hell happened to your wrist Bosco? Those are some vicious bruises you got there," Faith said attempting to seize his arm and get a closer look.   
  
He hastily moved his arm out of her grasp and stood, snatching a sweatshirt from his locker before slamming it closed.   
  
"Must of happened arresting some jagoff, I'll see ya guys," Bosco said not making eye contact with anyone and strolling out of the locker room.   
  
"See ya Bos," Ty said looking to Faith. "What's up with him?"  
  
"He is just having a difficult time dealing with that DOA we had last week," Faith said not wanting to push the topic any further.   
  
"Since when does Bosco take stuff like that to heart?" Sully chimed in unzipping his uniform pants.   
  
"Yeah, I heard about that, young soon-to-be mother, how tragic," Ty added.   
  
"Yeah, tragic," Faith said glimpsing back in Bosco's direction, shutting her locker and walking out at a fast pace trying to catch up with him, but not before noticing the dirty tank-top that he left half-hanging off the bench.   
  
Just as she exited out into hammering rain, she heard the squealing tires of Bosco's Mustang.  
  
"Be safe Bosco," she whispered.   
  
"Faith? Faith I am glad I caught you, can I see you in my office for a few, I promise I won't keep you," came a voice behind her.   
  
"Yeah, sure thing captain," she said, still observing the gleaming red headlights disappear.   
  
~~~~~  
  
A downpour of rain was pounding on Bosco's windshield as he drove home. Between the raindrops splattering and the scraping noise of his dull windshield blades, he found himself dozing off. He knew he should have had Faith drive him home; he must have gotten a full ten hours of sleep that whole week. He just didn't want her thinking he was going loony and should be locked up in some mental ward, even if that was the case.   
  
He reached over and turned his radio up maximum volume, trying to 'perk' himself up. He didn't want to go home, be alone, or fall asleep. He was terrified. However, he was mentally fatigued. Even with the loud music, he found his eyelids fluttering open and closed. On one instance, his head rolled forward and he lost awareness. As he began to swerve off the path, his right front tire slapped a sizeable puddle, tugging his vehicle to the right, heaving him out of semi-unconsciousness.   
  
"Smooth move jagoff," he cursed at himself feeling his heartbeat hasten. He massaged his temples closing his eyes briefly. When he looked back up, there was an automobile in his lane, heading straight for him. Without assessment, he curved the steering wheel forcefully to the right. The next thing Bosco knew, his Mustang was plummeting. Bosco experienced his body striking the roof of the vehicle numerous times. Everything was in slow motion. He kept extending his arms out attempting to safeguard himself.   
  
After rolling over more than a few times, the vehicle halted in a gutter occupied with water upside down, pinning him in. He must have blacked out temporarily; when he came through, his vehicle was at a stand still. It was wholly sinister; the only sounds he could here were the rotating of his tires and the swishing of water.   
  
He was lying on the roof of his car in an abnormal position. The windows of his Mustang were crushed, leaving him trapped, submerged in unpleasantly cold water. Bosco let a few whimpers flee his mouth as he tried to maneuver his body in a more contented arrangement.   
  
As he attempted to shift, he grunted in agony and clutched his abdomen area, feeling a jagged piece of windowpane lodged in his gut.   
  
"Oh shit, this isn't good," he moaned, his body beginning to quiver from shock, followed by a spasm of gravelly coughs. He was so submerged in water, he didn't realize he had a severe head wound, and was bleeding out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco began to drift off. He knew there was no hope, He was so damp and drained, and he just wanted to sleep. Just as he began to pass out, he heard a thunderous thud, followed by the Mustang rocking considerably. His eyes opened broadly; perhaps this was his imagination. He listened briefly, than began to doze again.   
  
"Where's my baby?"   
  
Bosco opened his eyes in terror! "Who is out there? Stop it!" Bosco wrapped his arms around his shuddering body, feeling vulnerable and alone. He experienced a chilly presence, and than the already musty air he was breathing suddenly became filled with the reek of rotting flesh. Death.  
  
"Where's my baby?"  
  
"Oh God, stop it! What do you want from me?" Bosco gasped, moving his head everyway feasible.   
  
Unexpectedly, he felt something grip his shoulder blade. Turning his head, the vile poltergeist elevated her head from beneath the waterline, grabbing his neckline with her other hand.   
  
TBC? 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys; I was VERY surprised so many went for this one. A few have asked where I came up with such an original idea, and I wanted to 'give some light' that it is not all mine. There is an urban legend in my hometown about a woman who walks this particular street at night in her nightgown looking for her baby. Part of the legend is a woman died in the swamp there overturning her car, her kid in the backseat. I have never done any research (why, I don't know), but I do believe it was just a tale to scare the kids.  
  
So, throw my imagination into it, and some MAJOR Bosco angst..  
  
Baby Killer Chapter 3:  
  
"Get off of me! What the hell do you want?" Tears began to run down Bosco's cheeks, as he whimpered like a frightened child.  
  
The poltergeist had his neck gripped tightly, causing him to wheeze for oxygen. She twisted his head harshly and looked him in the eyes. Bosco clutched his eyes tightly shut in utter fear. He shivered violently and kicked his legs weakly in an attempt to remove the pressure from his throat, which only caused him to scream out in pain from his abdominal wound.  
  
"AAAHHHH! GET OFF ME!"  
  
He lifted his right arm from the water and made one final effort to push her off of him. She swiftly counter-acted by grabbing him by the wrist and squeezing, causing him to cry out again. He was no match for her supernatural strength.  
  
On the verge of passing out, he opened his eyes and gazed directly into his attackers.  
  
"I'll do anything, just tell me what you want?" Bosco pleaded, a near whisper, using the very last oxygen left in his lungs before slowly fading out.  
  
The spirit seemed to be satisfied, as Bosco began to feel the flow of oxygen slowly coming back into his lungs. As Bosco's full vision slowly returned, he focused his eyes on her. She was studying him. Bosco began to shiver that much more underneath her.  
  
She brought her face down right in Bosco's and paused, before bringing her hand up and using her sharp nail to cut him from above his right eyebrow, all the way down below his earlobe. Bosco flinched, letting out a slight hiss. She grabbed his neck again roughly and forced him down into the rising waterline.  
  
Bosco struggled again for a few moments, before he could no longer hold his breath. His eyes widened in horror with his first inhalation of water. The second one was even more frightful. Bosco, in his last attempt for life, used every ounce of energy he had left to try to push her off of him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco was suddenly standing in the middle of the road. He was frozen in fear, his legs unable to move. He stood looking around dazed, wondering what the hell just happened. He was no longer in pain. He was still soaked from head-to-toe, the rain pounding down on him. He quickly looked down and observed his body, to find he was no longer hurt.  
  
He looked up to see a set of headlights coming his way. As the vehicle got closer, he squinted his eyes in the darkness to make out the round shape of the roof of the vehicle. A Volkswagen Bug.  
  
Bosco stood and watched the vehicle as it approached him, startled by a loud siren behind him. Still unable to move, he was able to turn his head to see a pickup truck in the Bug's lane.  
  
Bosco swiftly looked back to the Bug, now able to see the woman's face in the driver's seat. It was the DOA, the spirit that had traumatized him for the past week. The pickup truck instantly ran the Bug off the path of the road, causing the same tumbling action he encountered a few moments earlier with his Mustang.  
  
"NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, wishing like hell there was a way of preventing this!  
  
The pickup truck came to a screeching halt. Bosco could no longer see the Bug, and fixed his gaze on the truck, as it crawled back in reverse, stopping near inches from him.  
  
Bosco watched as the driver shut all lights off, stepped from the truck, and walked over to the edge of the road with a flashlight. He was unable to see the 'face' of the person, but from the outline it appeared to be a male.  
  
The person stood looking down with their flashlight for a few minutes. The rain was pounding hard in Bosco's eardrums, but he was not mistaken when he heard the manly voice shout, "DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
  
"Help her! What the fuck? Call a bus! DAMN IT DO SOMETHING!" Bosco heard himself shout.  
  
The man shut the flashlight off satisfied, and walked slowly back to his truck.  
  
"HEY JAGOFF! DO SOMETHING!" Bosco shouted again, this time apparently the man heard him, because he paused, turned his flashlight back on, and directed it at Bosco's face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light lingering over him. Bosco sat straight up, gagging and instantly vomiting. He leaned his head over the tub and heaved up water for several minutes all over his bathroom floor. He leaned his elbow on the edge of the tub trying to stop from trembling, resting his forehead into his palm.  
  
When he opened his eyes completely, he realized he was sitting up in his tub, the water had slightly overflowed the side of the tub, blood everywhere. He instantly grabbed for his abdomen, wondering if the glass was still penetrating his flesh. He ran his fingers smoothly over his entire chest before letting out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Fucking nightmares," he cursed, bending forward and pulling the clog on the drain. This is when he noticed the dark bruises saturating his wrist and forearm. He winced as he gently massaged them.  
  
He felt slightly lightheaded when he stood, and braced the faucet briefly to regain his composure. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel that was hanging next to the sink. He began to dry his body off, rolling his shoulders and neck at the stiffness he found. He dropped the towel on the floor and moved it around with his toes, soaking up the excess water.  
  
His skin was shriveled; he had no clue how long he was in the tub. "Must have passed out," he mumbled to himself. He used his hand to remove some steam from his mirror, focusing in on his neck and face.  
  
His entire neck was bruised, the way they were formed showing he was almost strangled. He had a huge cut where the 'woman' had sliced him with her fingernail.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY THIS IS POSSIBLE! It was a fucking dream! NO WAY!"  
  
Bosco stared hard at his reflection, rationalizing with himself. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Why am I not hurt from the accident, yet hurt everywhere she touched me?" He said out loud looking down at his other wrist that she has brushed when he was with Faith. That bruising was a lesser shade then the rest but was still visible.  
  
Just then there was a pounding at his door.  
  
Bosco looked at his reflection one last time before grabbing a towel from under the sink and wrapping it around his waist. He swiftly walked into the living room and looked out the peephole to see Faith standing in the hallway. She had one hand up and was biting her nails. He unlocked the bolt and slid the chain off and opened the door.  
  
"OH my GOD, BOSCO!" Faith said stepping in and embracing him into an instant hug.  
  
Bosco winced when she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, but returned the hug generously. He felt extremely comforted by the embrace.  
  
"What happened to you? Oh my God Bos, you're hurt! I have been calling you and calling you. This is my third time stopping by! I was getting ready to kick the door in! What the hell happened?" Faith was more concerned then anything.  
  
"I was in a car accident Faith," Bosco responded casually as she stepped away from him to look at him again.  
  
"When? Where? Bosco you have not showed up for work or called in two days. That is so unlike you! I even ran a check at all local hospitals. You look like someone beat the shit out you!" Faith observed the unnatural bruising on Bosco's neck and wrist.  
  
"Too many questions Faith, I just woke up, my head is pounding," Bosco moaned stretching trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Bosco look at me! What is going on? I was worried sick! Car accident?"  
  
Bosco knew she could read his body language like a book. "Yeah Faith, some jagoff ran me off the road, totaled my Mustang," Bosco responded giving her brief eye contact, before turning around and heading for his kitchen sink. He could feel his stomach tighten, he needed to put something back into it, and he felt ashamed now, like he was lying.  
  
Bosco failed to see Faith's face turn bright red, her nostrils flaring.  
  
"Faith, what was the name of that DOA last week? You wrote the report up, what was her name?" Bosco questioned as he filled the glass up with tap water.  
  
"You know what? Screw you BOS! Screw you! You want to lie to me fine!" Bosco heard Faith shout behind him.  
  
"What are you talking about Faith?" Bosco paused before taking a drink, looking up at the window in front of his sink, to see the spirit's reflection glaring off the window, directly behind him.  
  
"Your Mustang is parked outside not a scratch on it!" Faith shouted at him.  
  
Bosco swallowed the bile once again forming at the back of his throat.  
  
"Faith? NO PLEASE! NOT AGAIN!!" Bosco screamed dropping the glass from his hand, glass shattering all around him.  
  
TBC? 


End file.
